


regrese por ti y por el

by sexyblackwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fear, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblackwolf/pseuds/sexyblackwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek regresa a buscar a stiles despues de haberse ido por años , podra stiles perdonarlo?<br/>( shhh stiles tiene un hijo )como reaccionara derek ante esto </p><p> </p><p>capitulo incompleto , tengo demasiada tarea mañana lo completare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( ) : lo que estan pensando  
> \- - : dialogos  
> * *: acciones  
> \ /: narracion  
> ahora si explicado ese punto , este fic nacio despues de leer un drarry el fin de semana asi que espero que me quede bien

( creo que ya es hora de volver a beacon hills y regresar con stiles , se que estara algo enojado , bueno mas bien furioso pero le pedire perdon por la forma en como me fui y por el tiempo que no estuve a su lado y espero que entienda que despues de todo lo de los alphas yo quede muy vulnerable y no queria estar asi con el )

* subio sus ultimas pertenencias a la camioneta , se puso su chaqueta de cuero y partio hacia beacon hills para encontrarse con el amor de su vida *

\mientras tanto en otro lugar , bueno mas bien en los angeles , stiles preparaba el almuerzo y lo ponia en la lonchera de su hijo / - rapido tyler que el autobus te dejara y tendre que llevarte yo mismo a la escuela y eso ocasionaria que llegue tarde al trabajo -

-pero papa yo quiero que tu me lleves a la escuela - *lo decia poniendo ojos de chantaje *

* stiles dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue con su hijo , se apoyo en los hombros del niño y le dijo mirandolo a los ojos * - recuerda lo que siempre te he dicho cuando sientes miedo cuando tienes pesadillas ! se valiente y afronta tus temores no dejes que se apoderen de ti -

* el niño solo lo miraba fijamente , asintio y le dijo * - vale papa sere valiente como tu - * al terminar de decir esto stiles abrazo a su hijo y se inmediato se escucho el sonido del transporte los dos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta principar y cuando el niño subia al camion le grito * - eres el mejor campeon -

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\despues de un largo viaje por la carretera derek llega a beacon hills y lo primero que hace es ir a buscar a stiles a su casa pero se encontro con una terrible sorpresa /

* estacionaba su camioneta enfrente de la casa del sheriff , y se quedo pensativo un rato por que no estaba el jeep azul afuera de su casa , salio de la camioneta y con paso firme pero con miedo de lo que podria pasar , toco a la puerta varias veces , y se asomo por la ventana pero no vio nada , asi que se decidio a rodear la casa y cuando estaba en la parte de atras vio que la ventana de la habitacion de stiles estaba abierta , de inmediato salto y como pudo llego a la ventana y entro y lo que vio fue algo que lo dejo en shock ,*

\ en la habitacion solo estaba el viejo colchon de stiles y algunas cajas , las paredes estaban grises sin ningun tipo de decorado , al no creer esto derek llamo al chico varias veces /

\- stiles ,....... stiles - *al no tener respuesta decidio , ir a ver e resto de la casa , exploro cada una de las habitaciones y todo era igual solo algunos muebles viejos y cajas *

*lo unico que pasaba por su mente era una pregunta ¿donde demonios esta stiles? asi que lo que hizo fue salir de la casa y pensar en quien podria decirle donde estaba stiles hasta que vino a su mente , claro scott asi que emprendio su camino a la casa de scott , el viaje le parecio demasiado rapido o sera que estaba alterado por no encontrar a stiles ,cuando llego a la casa del chico , lo encontro saliendo de su nuevo automovil , pero al echar una mirada a la casa de scott vio la camioneta del sheriff y le quedo claro que ahi se encontraba el padre de stiles , tan rapido como pudo al canzo a scott antes de entrar a la casa se puso detras de el y le dijo *

\- hola scott- * decia con voz un poco fuerte*

* el chico sorprendido se volteo y lo encaro diciendo y con un tono de voz con resentimiento * - ¿ que haces aqui derek ?

\- vaya vaya , que modales ni un hola derek , bueno como sea vengo a ver a stiles , le puedes llamar por favor- * decia con su voz fria y altanera *

\- no -* contestaba scott con voz fria *

\- por que no ?-

\- por que no esta aqui , derek-

\- pero aqui esta la camioneta del sheriff -

\- si , por que el vive con mi madre ahora y stiles ya no vive aqui en el pueblo , se fue -

\- se fue ! - * dijo derek con su tono de voz muy alto *

\- si derek se fue , solo viene una o dos veces al año -

\- pero por que se fue , !-

\- es enserio todavia preguntas por que , pues se fue tiempo despues de que tu lo abandonaste , ya ahora comprendes -

\- pero no tenia por que irse , yo lo amo - * decia con voz triste*

\- estas seguro de que lo amas ? entonces por que lo abandonaste en el momento que mas te necesitaba eh , dime acaso eso es amor?-

\ las palabras de scott hicieron un gran hoyo en su corazon , sabia que todo lo que decia era cierto /

\- es que yo necesitaba estar solo para poder sanar las heridas emocionales y psicologicas despues de todo lo que paso .... 

* scott no lo dejaba terminar y gritaba * - crees que el no , el tambien necesitaba de alguien que lo ayudara a sanar y creo mas bien estoy seguro que los dos sanarian juntos no lo crees y aparte lo dejaste en ese estad............... * se tapo la boca para no hablar de mas sobre el estado en el que derek dejo a stiles ( se refiere al embarazo )* 

\- en que estado , lo deje segun tu scott-

\- stiles estuvo en depresion durante meses , no queria vivir lo unico que lo mantuvo con vida fue que estaba em....... en compañia de todos nosotros , nos costo demasiado ponerlo mejor , para que tu de un dia para otro decidas aparecer y asi de simple y sencillo pedir perdon -

\ derek solo bajo la cabeza por que sabia que todo lo que estaba diciendo era verdad , pero intento otra vez /

\- me diras donde lo puedo encontrar , scott -

\- no , no te dire donde esta , no te permitire que vuelvas a lastimar a mi hermano asi que adios derek- * cerraba la puerta en la cara de derek *

* derek se sentaba en la camioneta , todavia enfrente de la casa de scott pensando todo lo que habia dicho hasta que escucho con sus habilidades de hombre lobo y supo que era el celular de scott lo que hizo que pusiera mucha atencion en la llamada *

\- emm si hola - * derek de inmediato reconocio la voz de stiles , lo que hizo que su corazon diera un salto *

\- hola stiles como estas -

\- bien bien , y tu -

\- bueno no se si decirte esto pero lo hare , mejor sientate-

\- scott me asustas que pasa -

\- derek estuvo aqui hace un rato y quiere verte -

\ un silencio muy incomodo durante casi un minuto /

\- por supuesto que no le dijiste donde estaba verdad -

\- no stiles no le dije en donde estabas , oye estas bien te oyes alterado-

\- y como no estarlo despues de tanto tiempo se aparece -

\- tranquilo stiles , el no sabe donde estas -

\- lose tyler y yo estamos seguros aqui en los angeles , bueno scott necesito digerir todo esto me voy aparte tengo trabajo , dale mis saludos a mi padre y a tu madre -

\- esta bien tranquilo y cuidate -

\ derek se quedaba congelado , quien era ese tal "Tyler " y por que esta con stiles en los angeles , * lo pensaba mientras apretaba demasiado el volante * /

\- necesito hablar con deaton , ahora mismo -...................... * arrancaba su camioneta y se iba a la veterinaria *


	2. hasta luego derek y cuidalos.... ¿ cuidalos ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mañana nueva actualizacion .........
> 
> les esta gustando???????

\derek llegaba a la veterinaria para hablar con deaton sobre stiles , pero lo encontro saliendo de la clinica y enseguida lo abordo/

\- doctor deaton , deaton !- * gritaba saliendo de su camioneta *

\- derek eres tu ?- * decia mientras se acercaba a paso veloz *

\- si , queria hablar con usted ehmm sobre stiles -

\- por que no me sorprende esto , bueno como sea , es mi hora de comer quizas sera en otra ocasion derek - * dijo mientras le echaba llave a la puerta principal*

\- si quieres yo te invito a comer pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo , esta bien ?- \cabe mencionar que derek tenia un voz muy estresante /

\- okay , vamos a la pizzeria del pueblo ahi podemos hablar -

\se marchaban y el camino era una tortura derek estaba demasiado nervioso con esto de que no habia encontrado a stiles en el pueblo /

\- muy bien deaton ya tienes tu comida ahora si hablemos de stiles - 

\- esta bien derek , que quieres saber ?-

\- por que se fue del pueblo ?- *preguntaba con miedo pero firme*

\- es enserio derek , bueno despues de que te fuiste stiles entro a una depresion muy fuerte casi no comia , no dormia en pocas palabras se queria morir por que no estabas junto a el a eso sumale todo lo pasado con los alphas el chico era una bomba de emociones , despues de un tiempo el estado de animo de el mejoro y termino la escuela y despues de eso utilizando sus habilidades de investugador puso una agencia de investigacion privada y como le fue muy bien se mudo a ..... - \iba a decirlo pero se detubo y se escudo en su bebida /

-todo eso . pasado ..... antes de tomar tu refresco ibas a decir a donde se habia mudado , acaso tu lo sabes deaton? * le preguntaba derek *

-por que te fuiste derek ? y si se en donde se encuentra stiles -

\- bueno , me fui por que no creia estar bien para stiles , yo estaba muy vulnerable con todo lo que habia pasado y no me crei capaz para estar con el asi que para no hacerle daño pues tome la decision de irme -

-ha ha - * soltaba una risa deaton *

* derek apretando los puños * - que te hace gracia , no estoy diciendo ningun chiste o algo parecido -

\- no me lo tomes a mal pero , te fuiste para no lastimarlo , pero creo que al irte le causaste mas daño es ironico derek no lo crees?-

\- creo que al irme le cause mas daño , bueno sabes donde esta ahora ? - * preguntaba *

\- si , si se , pero para que quieres saberlo , estas seguro de ti mismo para volver a verlo -

-si deaton estoy seguro de que lo quiero y no puedo vivir mas sin el -

\- siento que eres sincero y te dire en donde esta , el esta en los angeles * tomando una servilleta y apuntando la direccion de la casa de stiles * ya que su empresa de investigacion privada funciono tan bien pues se mudo para aya y ahora es el dueño - * terminaba de decir y derek hacia un ademan para pedir la cuenta , al salir del local deaton lo tomo del brazo y le dijo *

-bueno no tienes que dejarme en la veterinaria , tengo que hacer unas compras y ya sabes cualquier duda que tengas puedes confiar en mi- * decia esto alejandose y derek no dejaba de ver la servilleta hasta que el doctor dijo algo que lo confundio* - hasta luego derek y cuidalos -

* derek levantaba la mirada pero ya no vio al doctor *- cuidalos ? , que habra querido decir ........


	3. regrese por ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quien sera el tipo misterioso :O

/derek tenia muchas ganas de volver a verlo asi que emprendio su viaje a los angeles , solo son algunas horas pero para el serian eternas /

/ los sabados en casa de stiles no pasaban de lo mismo lydia si no estaba en su estudio diseñando estaba con stiles y con tyler , ya sea jugando o lo estuvieran haciendo , stiles y lydia habian quedado como los mejores amigos desde que stiles comenzo su relacion con derek y ella seguia con aiden pero el no estaba en el pais en estos momentos era una estrella de motocross pero este dia era especial stiles lo sentia , todavia era de dia cuando derek llego a la direccion que le habia apuntado deaton en un papel , todo el era una bomba de sentimientos , tenia miedo pero demaciadas ganas de volver a verlo , no sabia como reaccionaria el..\

* se fue acercando a la casa todavia en la camioneta con paso lento hasta que quedo parado frente a ella *

/ era una casa grande sin rejas , con un andador de cemento que llegaba a la puerta de entrada de madera solida y a los lados del andador habia cesped y algunos articulos de niño , lo que mas confundio a derek\

* se bajo de la camioneta y avanzo cruzando la calle y luego llegando al andador con paso lento y con miedo ,en su mente solo estaban estas palabras " regrese, por ti " , siguio su camino y subio los escalones para llegar a la puerta principal , tomo aire y toco la puerta *

/ en ese momento habia algo que no lo dejaba usar sus habilidades de hombre lobo y no me refiero a polvos negros ni nada por el estilo sino que en realidad estaba tenso y nervioso y eso no dejaba que sus habilidades funcionaran y de pronto se escucho una voz muy parecida a la de stiles .....\

\- enseguida , abro!-

/ lo que hizo que su corazon diera un salto y que se estremeciera \

* se abrio la puerta y los dos se miraron hasta que derek hablo *

\- STILES- * derek lo veia , ya no era el mismo chico con poco musculo ahora estaba un poco mas alto y sus musculos tonificados , pero su mirada era la misma de hace años *

(silencio incomodo)

\- derek , que haces aqui -* el tono de voz de stiles era muy diferente al de antes de abrir la puerta , ahora era algo dolido*

\- regrese , por ti stiles necesito que sepas las razones por las que me fui y espero que me perdones , quiero estar contigo-

\- que ? no sabes lo que dices , bueno no sabes lo que estas haciendo despues de quien sabe cuantos años te apareces aqui como si nada pidiendo perdon y una oportunidad para estar juntos esto debe ser un juego derek -

\- no stiles , no es un juego créeme quiero estar contigo -

\- ya no se que creer derek no se si estas mintiendo, como se si lo que dices es verdad ,como se si no te vas a volver a ir eh tu no sabes lo que sufri por tu partida -

\- aunque no lo creas stiles yo tambien sufri desde el primer momento que no te tuve junto a mi y ........ - * stiles no lo dejo terminar y lo refuto *

\- si hubieras sufrido no te hubieras ido y si me hubieras dicho esto hace unos años sabes que , yo te podia haber perdonado y seguir juntos pero creo que ahora ya es tarde para eso-

/ como stiles no habia regresado , su hijo tyler fue a buscarlo a la puerta de entrada y lydia siguiendolo cuando llego a su lado el niño dijo \

\- papa , por que tardas tanto te estamos esperando -

\- si , tyler ya casi acabo de hablar con ...... un amigo de beacon hills que ya se iba -

* derek no dejaba de ver al niño , le parecia algo familiar pero todavia no lo sabia y en eso aparecio lydia detras de ellos *

\- derek?- * decia una muy sorprendida lydia*

\- hola lydia -

\- tyler ve con tu tia lydia y terminen el juego mientras yo despido a mi amigo -

* lydia y el niño hacian caso y se iban y derek salia de su shock*

-papa? es tu hijo stiles ?-

\- si derek es mi hijo , y ahora te pedire de la manera mas atenta que te alejes de el y de mi -

*stiles cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en ella al cerrarla mientras derek le gritaba *

\- quien es su madre , te casaste , stiles responde estas con alguien , escuchame no me apartare de aqui hasta que me escuches !-

* se retiraba de la puerta y se subia a la camioneta necesitaba hablar con deaton , asi que marco su celular pero no contestaba , en eso vio un automovil que se estacionaba en la banqueta de la calle directamente en la entrada de la casa de stiles y vio que bajo un hombre alto delgado con aire muy formal , y rapidamente bajo de la camioneta y se apoyo sobre el cofre de esta para ver mejor lo que pasaba y de pronto el tipo misterioso llego a la puerta toco y abrio stiles y el tipo misterioso lo abrazo ..........................................................


	4. celos y sorpresas

derek se quedo mirando la accion del chico misterioso entrando con stiles a su casa hasta se le olvido que queria hablar con deaton , espero apoyado en su camioneta hasta que salieron , lo que hizo que enderezara su postura y utilizando sus habilidades de hombre lobo se puso a escuchar lo que esos dos hablaban ...

\- bueno stiles ,ahora ya sabes los nuevos detalles de el caso - ( decia esto mientras enfocaba su mirada hacia el desconocido que los veia)-

-si harry , yo los analizo y luego te digo que procede -

\- emm stiles parece que aquel tipo nos esta viendo , lo conoces?- ( preguntaba harry )

-si , si lo conosco , es alguien que ultimamente se ha vuelto muy fastidiosooo! pero no me hara daño - ( lo decia en un tono entre enojado y sacastico por que sabia que derek los estaba escuchando )

( al escuchar esto derek le hizo una mirada fulminante de las que solo el sabe hacer a stiles como una respuesta a su comentario)

\- seguro por que site esta molestando , yo me puedo ir a arreglar con el , tu sabes -( decia harry haciendo señas como si fuera a golpear a alguien con sus manos)

( el comentario de harry casi hacia que derek soltara una carcajada demasiado fuerte pero se contuvo a lo que solo le respondio con una sonrisa que solo stiles pudo interpretar-

\- no , no quiero que te mate , asi estoy bien ademas que haria sin mi asistente prefrerido - ( decia stiles pasandole una mano por la espalda a harry , y derek al ver esto sintio que la sangre le subia demasiado rapido a la cabeza )

\- sabes que eres malo conmigo, bueno en ese caso si no quieres mi ayuda me voy tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos en la oficina -

\- si nos vemos , haya ehh espera deja te doy unas galletas que tyler y yo cocinamos- ( stiles se volteaba y harry le daba una mirada poco respetosa hacia el trasero de stiles , al ver esto derek gruño y golpeo la camioneta fuertemente lo que hizo que harry dejara de hacer eso )

\- ten harry , aqui estan las galletas espero que te gusten -

\- por que parece , que aquel tipo no me quiere aqui -

\- no lo quieres saber , mejor vete -( terminaba stiles diciendo reprimiendo una sonrisa )

( cuando los dos volvieron a mirar hacia donde estaba derek ya no estaba ni el ni su camioneta , derek tenia que hablar con deaton pero no lo haria enfrente de la casa de stiles asi que fue a conseguir una habitacion en un hotel, cuando la encontro no perdio tiempo y de inmediato le marco a deaton para que le quitara esas dudas)

\- derek , hola , creo que ya encontraste a stiles verdad-

\- si deaton y quiero que me expliques varias cosas como " por que stiles tiene un hijo , se caso , con quien se caso , por que no me dijiste que tenia un hijo - ( derek se empezaba a desesperar hasta que deaton lo paro)

\- son muchas cosas , pero creo que no podra ser por telefono , mañana ire a los angeles por algunas cosas y nos podremos ver y con gusto te explicare todo -

-esta bien , te enviare mi direccion en un momento ,hasta mañana entonces deaton -

( derek se acosto en su cama y poco a poco el cansancio se iba apoderando de el hasta que cayo rendido , habian sido muchas emociones por hoy)

al siguiente dia ..................

\- deaton , pasa te estaba esperando - ( decia derek con un tono nervioso en su voz)

\- bonito hotel derek , veo que estas nervioso-

\- si un poco , pero ya dime -

\- te dire pero , primero calmate y sientate que esto sera muy largo , que quieres saber primero-

\- quien es la madre del hijo de stiles? -

-ok , bueno estas conciente que no sabes muchas cosas del mundo de los lobos -

\- si pero , que tiene que ver eso con el hijo de stiles -

\- bueno el hijo de stiles es tuyo derek -


	5. lo que ha pasado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no se como salio el capitulo , nunca me habia costado tanto hacer uno asi que no me maten , se que esta confuso nesecito organizar mis ideas pero mañana subire otro cap 
> 
> gracias por leerlo

\- QUE , deaton no juegues conmigo -

\- derek , es enserio el hijo de stiles es tuyo -

\- deaton, no es posible -

\- derek tu y yo sabemos cosas que pudieran no ser posibles pero lo son un ejemplo eres tu ! un hombre lobo .- (decia deaton enojado por la terquedad de derek)

\- bueno si tu ganas , pero todavia no entiendo eso de que el hijo de stiles es mio -

\- bueno si te calmas y te callas te puedo explicar , cuando supe la situacion de stiles no sabia que hacer , asi que antes de que ocurriera el incendio de la casa hale tu madre me dio algunos libros y casualmente entre esos libros habia uno que hablaba sobre los embarazos lobunos , en parejas de diferente sexo aunque al principio pense que no iba a ser de ayuda lo empece a hojear y resulto que habia un pequeño apartado donde hablaba de varios casos en la misma situacion de ustedes , decia que solo los que son nacidos de padres licantropos tienen esa habilidad de poder dejar preñadas a sus parejas sean de diferente o del mismo sexo , -

\- emm si pero , y los organos que son para los bebes ?- (preguntaba derek)

\- ah si eso bueno pues decia que se forma como una bolsa especial y tiene un conducto por donde recibe el alimento mientras se esta gestando y por el parto ya se que stiles no tiene vagina por lo tanto pues tuvimos que hacer una intervencion....

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................( fuck ahora es cuando digo en que diablos me meti , supongamos que deaton le explico todo lo del embarazo a derek)  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

\- ohh , todo eso paso stiles !-

\- y no te imaginas como se puso su padre y scott , los dos querian ir a buscarte para luego matarte por lo que le hiciste , pero stiles los detuvo , en ese momento el estaba triste por que lo dejaste pero a la ves estaba feliz por que ese hijo que esperaba seria como un vivo recuerdo tuyo, asi que decidio continuar con el embarazo ,inmediantamente todos le dieron su apoyo y lo sacaron de la depresion en la que estaba -

\- ahora entiendo , la actitud de scott cuando lo encontre en beacon hills-

\- si derek por eso no querian que te acercaras ea el otra vez , por miedo a que lo lastimes y ahora que sabes todo esto que piensas hacer-

\- deaton lo amo y quiero que seamos ahora ya una familia , lo recuperare!


	6. QUE?

Stiles que piensas hacer –le pregunto la pelirroja

Hacer de que?- le contesto el chico 

Emm te recuerdo que Derek regreso y que además es el padre de tu hijo – dijo ella con un tono de voz sarcástico como el que usa el

Y que se supone que debería hacer , digo no lo necesite todo este tiempo que se fue por que no haría ahora?- le respondió

Okay yo solo decía ahora volvamos a trabajar , pero no pienses tan egoístamente tal vez tu no lo puedas necesitar o no quieres necesitar , pero hay alguien que si lo puede hacer – dijo ella volviendo a anotar algunas cosas en su libreta

Alguien mas como quien , EH? – 

Pues alguien mas como tu hijo , bryan y apuesto a que ni siquiera te has preguntado lo que el quiere, como si lo quiere conocer o no , pero solo piénsalo esta bien 

Stiles no respondió nada y de pronto el despacho en donde trabajaban ellos se sumergió en un silencio , hasta que eso se rompió con el sonido del timbre de la puerta de entrada , se levanto y corriendo fue a atender pero no se imaginaba quien estaría detrás

TU! Que haces aquí?- dijo el chico de muy mala manera al ver que era Derek quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta 

Tengo que hablar contigo, sobre “NUESTO HIJO “ – decía Derek pasando la puerta

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y no digas eso aquí que te puede escuchar – decía stiles ignorando los pasos que se escuchaban bajando la escalera 

(Momentos antes )  
Necesito otro lápiz – decía bryan levantándose de la silla del escritorio mirando hacia afuera por la ventana de su habitación y reconoció al señor que venia por la calle directo hacia la casa, recordando la foto que por accidente encontró en el piso del cuarto de su papa , y sin hacer ruido salió y dirigió sus pasos hacia la planta baja donde su padre y el señor hablaban

Claro que tenemos que hablar , el también es mi hijo – suplicaba Derek

No , no quiero hablar de eso y menos contigo ..- decía stiles agarrando la puerta invitando derek a salir, pero una voz los tomo por sorpresa

Tu eres Derek hale verdad?- preguntaba bryan bajando las escaleras

Si soy yo – era lo único que pudo decir al ver y escuchar a su hijo diciendo su nombre

Qué? Cómo?, es que sabes su nombre – pregunto stiles sorprendido

Lo se por que una dia te pusiste triste , entre a tu cuarto para ver si estabas mejor y vi fotos tiradas ,levante una que estabas abrazado con alguien y por la parte de atrás decía Derek hale y tenia un corazón , supuse que era algo importante para ti y por eso se su nombre- termino de decir el chico dejando a sus padres realmente sorprendidos 

En efecto FUE alguien muy importante para mi pero no tenemos nada de que hablar con el – decía stiles empujando al lobo a salir

Espera, tal vez tu no tengas nada que hablar con el pero yo si , a si que ven pasa vamos a mi cuarto- bryan le daba la mano y lo llevo a hasta su cuarto dejando a stiles al borde de un derrame cerebral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de que hablaran bryan y derek nuevo capitulo mañana !


	7. the tell

Tal vez tu no quieras hablar con el pero yo si , ven vamos a mi habitación - tyler bajaba los últimos escalones y tomaba de la mano a derek y lo jalaba hacia su cuarto, mientras subia se detenia en una estantería y tomaba el álbum familiar  
Abajo stiles seguía con una gran confusión , todavía con la puerta abierta y los ojos abiertos Lydia cerraba la puerta y stiles rompía el silencio   
Que paso? , como es que sabia de el , como no me cuenta como..-decía stiles  
Ven tranquilo , vamos te dare agua- le dijo lyds tomandolo de las manos llevandolo a la cocina  
\------------------------------------------------  
Así que eres derek hale - decía tyler sentándose en la cama- ven sientate aquí - señalandole un lugar junto a el en la cama  
Por que te fuiste - esa pregunta   
Por que no me sentía seguro de estar con el , lo amo de eso estoy seguro pero en ese momento tenia miedo de hacerle daño , que al estar juntos ..  
Pero papa dice que estando juntos se hace la fuerza  
\- si lo se ty, por eso ahora que regrese quiero hacer la fuerza con ustedes , cuando me fui ni siquiera sabia que venias en camino si lo hubiera sabido jamás créeme jamás me hubiera ido quiero estar con ustedes , perdon- decía derek con los puños cerrados tomando con fuerza la cobija de la cama  
Tyler ponía su mano sobre la pierna de derek - tranquilo , lo importante es que estas aquí ahora - dijo mientras tomaba el álbum familiar Y lo abría Con cada pagina que pasaban y con cada foto que tyler señalaba veían lo felices qye habían sido mientras crecían , ver las expresiónes de tyler cada vez que señalaba una foto y contaba algo sobre ella y al ver a stiles sonriendo o cambiando los pañales , durmiendo al bebe o cualquier cosa que hiciera en las fotos lo llenaba de una calidez en su pecho que inmediatamente lo sentía curar y no físicamente si no emocionalmente , llenaba ese vacío que por mucho tiempo lleno Pasaba un brazo por los hombros de tyler y lo acercaba mas a el y reían juntos de lo que decía sobre algunas fotos  
\---------------------------------------------

Mientras todo eso pasaba arriba , abajo stiles seguía frustrado con Lydia , pero como es que lo supo eh , quien lo habrá dicho deseguro fue scott -   
Olvida eso , scott es demasiado leal para decirle -Lo interrumpía Lydia  
Entonces deaton , lo matare ,tengo qye hablar con el ahora , ya mismo - decía moviéndose de un lado al otro ansiosamente hasta que Lydia lo detuvo entre sus brazos y dijo - tranquilo , hablaras con el , pero ríen esto y le daba un shot de tequila , que stiles se lo tomaba como agua y al terminarlo le daba otro que no se lo tomo de un trago si no que le dio un pequeño sorbo y respiro ondo y exhaló sonoramente - oye se qye hasta tu muy en el fondo sabes que el que este derek aquí es de gran ayuda , por que por que el es un hombre lobo y podría ayudarlo con ese tema pero lo.mas importante es que necesita a su otro papa ,tu mas que nadie lo sabe- cuando Lydia dejo decir eso stiles se tomó de lleno el chupito de tequila y sin una palabra salió de la cocina , subió las escaleras y se encerro en su habitacion, Lydia se ponía a preparar unos sándwiches para ty y derek al terminarlos los subia a su habitación   
Hey chicos aqui esta la cena ( al entrar a la habitación se encontró con una imagen que jamás pensó que vería y era derek jugando videojuegos casi gritando por la intensidad del juego y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
Gracias tia - decía ty  
Hey que te he dicho sobre eso - decia Lydia irritada  
Esta bien lyds -dijo canturreando ty  
Derek puedo hablar contigo un segundo , ya sabes en privado- le dijo Lydia a derek  
Claro ahora voy , tyler come para que tengas fuerza para el siguiente combate -decía derek levantándose del puff que estaba enfrente de la televisión y se encaminaba junto con Lydia hacia el corredor afuera de la habitación  
Gracias por la cena TIAAAAAA!- gritaba tyler  
Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba Lydia al salir de la habitación y cuando escucho esa palabra que la hacia sentir vieja- que bueno que regresaste derek - decía Lydia dándole un abrazo  
Créeme si hubiera sabido del embarazo jamás me hubiera ido , y tal como le pedí perdón a ty también se lo pediré a stiles , Lydia los amo los quiero conmigo aprovecharlos , se que le hice daño a stiles pero estoy aquí para repararlo - derek empezaba a soltar todas esas palabras dejando a lyds confundida pero a la vez sabia por que   
Tranquilo derek , se que piensas que te reclamaré o cosas asi como scott pero no lo haré ,confio en ti y en tu forma de ser y esta claro que no te habrias ido si hubieras sabido que stiles esperaba a tu hijo estoy convencida de eso asi que despreocupate no te juzgaré solo te venia a decir que en mi tienes una amiga en quien confiar y que si vuelves hacerles daño no vivirás para contarlo.... Terminaba de decir lyds   
Gracias y créeme jamás me perdonaría volverles a hacer daño -derek decía eso y la abrazaba   
Bien ahora vuelve que tienes una partida que perder por que ty es muy bueno en eso -decía Lydia - por cierto stiles tomo mas de la cuenta y se encerro en su habitacion pero tranquilo no le pasara nada tiene muchas cosas en que pensar , jugaron durante un largo rato y después derek sentado en la cama y ty recosto su cabeza en la pierna de derek y pusieron dpelículas que hicieron que ty se quedara dormido con su cabeza sobre la pierna de derek que cada vez que el se movia ty casi despertaba asi que para derek es imposible zafarse de ahi solo se recosto cerro sus ojos y durmió   
\------------------------------------------------  
A la mañana un olor dulce llega hasta la nariz de stiles que lo hacia levantar de la cama y bajar a la cocina siguiendo el delicioso olor y aun tallandose los ojos por que la luz lo molestaba gracias a la pequeña resaca que tenía   
-wow Lydia esta ves si te estas luciendo, huele delicioso, que es lo...- dejaba de hablar cuando veía a derek frente a la estufa vistiendo deportivamente - tu , sigues aqui...


End file.
